Colorblind
by streetlamp
Summary: Little twoshot about Hermione's and Draco's points of views. Summary sucks, but the story isn't as bad from what I've been told.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first fic on this site, so... I guess it doesn't really make a difference. Anyway, I know this ficsucks, but you can review and tell me _why_ it sucks; ) Just try and get through this one chapter to become Superman or Superwoman!

Oh, and my name's Helen : ) That is why I rock (lol). And I love Indian food. Only makes me rock harder. Lol, had it for dinner last night.

By the way, I love my computer, but it sometimes isn't nice to me, so it's saying I'm making typos that I'm not, so... I'm innocent. Or maybe it's this site that isn't being nice to me...

* * *

I watched a head of white-blond hair be ruffled by a stubby-fingered hand. It was sickening, really, to see Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson make out so openly, right in the Entrance Hall. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, still unable to return to the book open in my hands. My mind wandered to whether or not the two were actually in love. Did they just think the other was super hot or whatnot?I sighed, returning to my book. 

Just then, Ron ran out of the Great Hall, yelling at me. "You seen Pig anywhere?" He asked, referring to his annoying, abnormally small owl, but I still grinned slightly at the nickname.

"He's probably chasing the Quidditch players around again," I answered casually, glancing at the great, oak doors leading out of the castle.

"Good idea," Ron muttered, jogging out of the Entrance Hall and outside. The doors were still closing behind him when he started sprinting down the steps, screaming, "PIG! GET DOWN HERE!"

Glancing back at Malfoy and Parkinson, I noticed Malfoy had separated his mouth from Pansy to see what Ron had been yelling about. "Mudblood!" he called to me quite suddenly. A first year gasped and started running for a professor at this, but we both ignored him. "Weasley yelling to a flying pig of some sort?"

I ignored him, tucking my book into my bag and heading up towards the Gryffindor tower. When I was half-way up the staircase, though, I looked over my shoulder again. Malfoy was still watching me, making chills run up my spine as our eyes locked. His eyes were just so grey, giving off some sense of loneliness when you looked into them hard enough.

&

I lay in bed that night, pondering the loneliness in Malfoy's eyes. He'd had Pansy right in front of him-- I should have been the one feeling lonely. All _I_ had had was Ron. I bit my tongue angrily at that thought, rolling over onto my back. Since when did I think of Ron like that? He was nice, and anyway, he loved me. Maybe we'd even get married in a few years.

_Hopefully not_, I thought to myself, making me roll back onto my stomach. What was with me? Ron hadn't done a single thing wrong. I loved him.

Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off to sleep.

& Dream &

I was sitting on a stone staircase, staring out the stained-glass window nearby me.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming from behind me, but I didn't even bother to see who they belonged to, too distracted watching two figures on the edge of the forbidden forest. "Hey," I said softly as thesomeone sat next to me. I didn't even turn my head to face the person properly.

"So you're just sitting here?" he asked me in a casual --almost bored-- tone. I nodded in response, turning my head to look at the guy. What I saw shocked me: Malfoy's grey eyes were staring back at me, but they were no longer lonely. "Then I've got something to show you," he whispered in my ear, his closeness to me making my entire body shiver. Faster than a heartbeat, we were rushing down the stairs, past chatting people and professors, into a dark, deserted corridor in the dungeons.

We both stopped abruptly, Malfoy suddenly drawing me close. "I love you,"he muttered, tilting my chin up to face him with the tip of his finger. For a moment, we just stood there, our bodies pressed so hard together that we couldfeel the other's heartbeat, before he placed his lips over mine. At first, the kiss was light, giving him a moment to wrap his hands around my waist and me to place my arms around his neck. It only took a moment, though, for the kiss to deepen. Malfoy pressed me up against the wall behind me, but I leaned farther into him in order to avoid the cold stones.

"I love you, too," I muttered between kisses.

& Dream Ends &

helen


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews. I came on last night to check if anyone had reviewed, and I was honestly dying of happiness when I realized all you guys had. Anywho, thanks for reviewing.

true-slytherin1985, of course i'll keep updating! thanks for reviewing -smiley face-

suzanne060492, thanks for reviewing. glad you like it.

Mrs. Ginny Weasley-Potter, thanks for reviewing. makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know you like it.

brittagirl, thank you so much! lol, i love hermione/draco fics too... forget that they'll probably never get together in the books.

greenandsilver22, i like sporks. they rock this world. and potatoes, as well. i'd die without my potatoes. the mess, though, i could do without... here, i'll throw a spork at you with STRAWBERRIES on it if you throw the potato one at me. and strawberries stain, so ha. lol. i'm hyper. can you tell?

rizahawkeye21, thanks for reviewing. glad you like it -winky-ness-.

* * *

Draco's Point of View

"Blaise," I whispered, smirking slightly as we sat in our Divination class, Professor Trelawny's voicegoing on and on in the vaguest area of the background. "Quit looking at Pansy."

"I wasn't looking at her," he countered, looking slightly annoyed.

"Mate, you were staring right at her," I snorted, raising an eyebrow at him as I leaned back into my seat. "I mean, I know she's gorgeous, but--"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Some girl from Ravenclaw cut into our conversation, leaning over to us. "How hot girls are?"

Blaise turned his head from her, making his get-this-girl-out-of-my-face expression at me. I snorted at it, responding to her, "No." Still, she kept her eyes narrowed as she leaned back into her seat.

"Honestly," Blaise muttered to me, not bothering to make sure that the girl couldn't hear. "Are all Ravenclaws so nosy?"

"Not just them, Blaise," I answered, grinning. "Don't forget our good friend, Granger. It's the Hufflepuffs that really don't act like they know everything-- but only because they don't know _anything_." We both chuckled at this, turning back to Professor Trelawny.

Still, as we took notes on why Jupiter must align with Mars for a nine percent chance of good luck (the highest amount of good luck we'd ever have), my mind kept on wandering back to what the Ravenclaw had asked us. What girl did I know that had anything more than looks? No one.

Somehow, that question began to mold into a memory from when I had been seven or eight as we left the Astronomy tower...

&Memory&

"Draco, Dumblebee wouldn't put the Imperious Curse on you. He's too against all the useful spells in life," a friend of mine, Jake, said skeptically, only repeating what his mother had told him the night before.

"Well someone put it on me 'cause I fought it off so hard that I... ended up kicking Dumblebee in the shins and running away," I countered, trying to keep my story believable.

"Yeah, right," Jake cut in, crossing his arms over his chest. "_No one_ can fight the _Imperious_ Curse."

"Then how am I still living, huh?" I asked in my annoyed tone, raising an eyebrow at Jake. "People with grey eyes can fight it."

"People with grey eyes are colorblind!" Jake near yelled at me, angry at his brown eyes. "They see everything in grey!"

"That's not the _only _type of colorblind," I said, pouting. "You can mix up your colors, too."

&

"What're you doing, Granger?" I asked quite suddenly, looking up from my memory. The mudblood was lying on top of me on the corridor's floor.

"We bumped into eachother, if you've got such a bad memory to forget what happened three seconds ago," she explained coldly, picking herself up and off of me so that I suddenly felt quite chilly.

"Just keep your dirty blood off of me in the future," I muttered, picking myself up as well and glaring at her.

"Same goes for you," she responded snobbishly, marching off with a loud, "Humph."

I watched her leave, smirking slightly as she kicked at the bag hanging from her hand down by her feet. Mudblood had a temper, eh?

"What're you looking at, Drakey?" Pansy's voicesuddenly came from behind, wrapping her two hot dog-like arms around my neck.

"Nothing, Pansy," I responded, returning my tone into its bored manner andremoving her hands from me.

"No one's in the common room-- I was just in there," she began slyly, beginning to rub her hand up and down my arm.

"Oh, then where do you think Blaise would be?" I asked, purposefully oblivious to what she was aiming at.

"At lunch," she answered, obviously losing her patience. "But I'm not hungry for _food_," she added hopefully, leaning into me.

"Oh, well I am. Let's go." Immediately, before she had a chance to stop me, I began pacing down the staircaseleading to the Entrance Hall.

"Drakey!" she called, rushing back up to me. "Let's just go talk upin your dormfor a little while, 'kay?" Her eyes were pleading at me, but the Ravenclaw girl's words flashed across the back of my head again.

"Maybe we should really just talk this time... y'know, with words and stuff," I added at Pansy's confused face.

"Draco, I don't want to talk like that!" she whined, obviously trying not to stomp her foot and pout angrily.

"What other way is there?" I asked, still playing oblivious.

She paused, staring up at me before realizing she'd found her chance. "I can show you," she drawled in a murmur, tugging lightly at my tie.

"See, talking would be not showing me, but telling me," I explained, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Fine, Drakey," she muttered angrily, marching down to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Oh, by the way, Draco's memory from when he'd been little does actually have to do with what's going on... you just have to think about it for a moment or two.

helen


End file.
